A toupeira e o cinqüentão
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Um Mini Morris. Um Monstro italiano. Uma batida de carro. Um suposto cinqüentão levando uma suposta toupeira para tomar sorvete. U.A. / 30 Cookies.


_**Summary:** Um Mini Morris. Um Monstro italiano. Uma batida de carro. Um suposto cinqüentão levando uma suposta toupeira para tomar sorvete._

_Não betado.

* * *

_

_**A toupeira e o cinqüentão**_

_-x-_**  
**

Sentia-se poderosa, guerreira, sentia como se o mundo tivesse parado para vê-la dirigir seu primeiro carro. O Mini Morris reluzia tão vermelho quando os cabelos de sua dona que sorria abobalhadamente cada vez que o vento os bagunçava. Após árduas aulas de volante e infindáveis empréstimos nos bancos, conseguiu comprar o carrinho que precisava em trinta suaves prestações. E agora seu ego estava nas alturas.

Com algumas freadas repentinas e com o carro morrendo a todo o momento, Lily Evans conseguiu estacionar enfrente ao banco. Saiu do automóvel como quem sai de uma limusine para o tapete vermelho, e entrou no banco.

Tinha vontade de dizer bem alto "Vim aqui tirar dinheiro porque preciso abastecer meu novo carro", mas isso era idiotice. Não queria aparecer uma adolescente babaca que acabou de tirar a carta, mesmo que beirasse a isso.

Após retirar uma considerável quantia de dinheiro, Lily voltou para o seu carro. Aqueceu, com dificuldade, o motor e estava pronta para cair na estrada. Mas fez o principal erro de principiante super-confiante: não verificou se a vaga de atrás antes desocupada continuava desocupada.

O choque que a ruiva levou foi desproporcional a batida do carro. Desligou o automóvel silenciosamente, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Olhou pelo retrovisor, era um baita de um Alpha Romeo prata. O que diabos fazia um Alpha Romeo em Londres?

Quando tirou a chave da ignição, Lily já imaginava a cela onde teria de ficar presa e todo seu (pouco) dinheiro indo para o pára-choque da vítima de sua negligência. Mas seu medo logo evaporou dando lugar a raiva. Por que a anta que dirigia aquele monstro não havia buzinado? Bufou e franziu as sobrancelhas.

O dono do Alpha Romeo ficou boquiaberto. Seu carro. Seu lindo carrinho importado que ganhara de aniversário por ter passado o primeiro ano de faculdade com excelentes notas, amassado por uma toupeira. E ele é quem usava óculos! Com certeza quem dirigia aquele Mini Morris era uma velha loira e míope ou, se tivesse sorte, o próprio Mr. Bean. Pediria um autográfo.

Lily saiu do carro, seu rosto vermelho fazia companhia aos cabelos. Iria matar o idiota esnobe! Deveria ser aqueles caras de cinqüenta anos de idade, meio careca, loiro de burrice e sorriso torto. Homens assim costumavam bater no carro das pessoas. Resolveu tapar a fonte de pensamentos antes que se sentisse culpada.

Mas antes que Lily começasse a gritar, um rapaz de cabelo preto ao vento, óculos escuros e corpo perfeito igual aos atores de cinema saiu do carro. A ruiva engasgou e piscou várias vezes. O Brad Pitt moreno continuava ali. E ele sorriu.

Ah, claro que James sorrira. Aquela vista era bem melhorar do que receber um autógrafo do Mister Bean – mas continuaria tentando. Era uma ruiva linda com curvas, assim como Sirius dizia, de fazer até Regulus – irmão supostamente gay de Sirius – virar homem. Quem não sorriria ao ser presenteado com essa visão dos deuses? E James adorava ruivas.

Após o momento de conscientização de ambos, a realidade veio à tona. Seu carro lindo e novo! Ou, em outras opiniões... Conseguir sair com a ruiva antes que acordasse do sonho!

- Você! – Lily quase enfiou o dedo no nariz do rapaz. – Olha o que você fez no meu carro!

- Ei, peraí! Não se esqueça que foi você que não olhou para o retrovisor, gracinha.

Lily teria retrucado – principalmente por causa do fofo adjetivo ganhado -, se não tivesse ficado tão encabulada. Então ele havia percebido seu erro fatal? Ora, que vergonha Lily Evans! Mas afinal, quem não iria reparar?

A ruiva queria apenas um buraco para entrar e sumir.

James sorriu e, não propositalmente, talvez pela primeira vez em sua vida, jogou seu charme irresistível. Passou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado para depois a estender em forma de cumprimento, abriu um sorriso ofuscante e disse:

- Me chamo James Potter, mas pode me chamar de Jim. Ou Jay. Bom, meus amigos me chamam de Jimmy. Pode me chamar do que preferir. – o sorriso murchou ao ver a ruiva o encarando com cara de paisagem – Eu disse meu nome, agora é sua vez.

Lily abriu a boca diversas vezes, mas nada foi dito. James resolveu ajudar.

- Ora essa, não vou te processar ou coisas do tipo. Só um nome. Por favor?

- Lily. – sussurrou emburrada.

- Desculpa, o que? Não ouvi. – mentiu o Potter descaradamente.

- Lily Evans. – respondeu rolando os olhos e apertando a mão que lhe era estendida.

James sorria abobalhado, não era ela quem estava sendo seduzida e sim ele. James era hipnotizado pela garota, ela era realmente incrível! Não daquelas loiras esnobes e metidas – algo parecido com a prima de Sirius, a Narcissa -, Lily tinha personalidade – e nem loira era -, e um gênio encantador. Talvez um pouco agressivo, mas hipnotizador.

James assumiu um ar sério e maduro e deu uma olhada no pára-choque. Não era um estrago significativo, apenas uma passada no mecânico e um cheque resolviam o problema. Olhou também para a traseira do Mini Morris. Onde estava a placa daquele carro?

Lily observou o rapaz dando um tour pela parte externa do Alpha Romeo e resolveu fazer a mesma coisa com o seu carro. Como um carrinho tão velho poderia estragar tanto? Não eram os carros antigos que agüentavam qualquer coisa? E foi aí que percebeu. A placa! Olhou ao redor e depois para James. Ele a encarava.

- Não é isso o que está pensando? - exclamou pronta para explicar algo inexplicável.

- Eu... hãn... O quê? – na verdade, James estava pensando em também levar o Mini Morris para o mecânico e o pintá-lo de verde.

- Eu não sumi com a placa, ok? Ela deve estar por aqui. Eu não vou fugir da minha responsabilidade, vou pagar pelo o que fiz. – _Mesmo não tendo nem uma libra furada_, pensou em desespero.

- Ei, calma! Não precisa ficar preocupada. – O que Sirius faria? O que Sirius faria? – Que tal conversarmos em um lugar mais calmo? Sei lá... Um... Uma...

Sob os ombros de Lily, James viu uma criança caminhando e saltitando feliz da vida. Mas isso não tinha importância, o moreno focalizou o sorvete que o pivete segurava. Por pouco, o sortudo sorvete não vai ao chão.

- Uma sorveteria! – Lily deu um pulo para trás pelo susto que James lhe deu. – Podemos tomar sorvete enquanto conversamos sobre esses problemas menos importantes. O que me diz?

James tentou soar o mais parecido com o seu melhor amigo Sirius – e atual (manipulador de personalidade) conselheiro amoroso -, porém o sorriso de ponta a ponta denunciava o verdadeiro James.

E Lily gostava desse James. Ela olhou para os carros. Lembrou de sua conta furada. Lembrou de sua rotina esmagadora e opressiva. Pensou no sorvete. Admirou o rapaz.

- Eu adoraria.

Ambos trocaram um sorriso. Quem disse que uma toupeira, um cinqüentão e um sorvete não podiam se dar bem?

* * *

_**N./A.:**_ Escrevi a fic enquanto assistia Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris depois de dar uma pausa em Psych, já sabem o porquê da fic estar assim. Sou completamente ruim em comédia, então gostaria de reviews. Que tal? 8D

_Set: Verão_

_Tema: 18. Sorvete_


End file.
